How we met in Rapture
by alexisamidnightrunner
Summary: This story is about two very different people who find each other and the truth that lies within Rapture.


**How we met in Rapture**

_This story is about two very different people who find each other and the truth behind the great walls of Rapture. Enjoy and review._

**New York city: 1947**

**A dark alleyway- Midnight**

In the black of the night, stood a man, lit only by the lone faded street lamp. The man pulled out his last cigarette and lit it, then took a long deep drag whilst looking at the cobbled ground beneath him, he took another drag. "Oi, you!" the constable called from across the street, the man looked up to see him tapping hard on a no smoking sign next to him. "Sorry guv', didn't know" the man said tipping his faded brown hat in respect then dropped the cigar and stomped it out. The constable nodded in appreciation then strolled off. The man's name was John Travolski, and the last thing he needed was trouble, even if the thought of no smoking shocked him. A man approached him and offered him a cigar, John refused, waving a hand in a dismissing way. "Can't risk the nic' again mate" John sniffed as he eyed the cigar pack and felt his empty breast pocket "Here, can i 'av one for later?" "I'm trying to give up" the man sighed helplessely, handing him the entire pack. "Cheers mate!" John exclaimed as he slid the pack into his pocket, he then eyed the man suspicously "who are you anyway?" "Tommy Richards" the man replied holding out his hand, John shook it firmly. Tommy was a wiry looking man, tall wearing a lab jacket, next to John he looked weak. John was a stocky man with muscular arms hidden by his brown trench coat. John was keeping a low profile, noone needed to know an ex-journalist was snooping around a lab. Tommy looked John up and down "and you are?" "The names Luke Marino" John said without hesitation. "I see" Tommy said quietly, apparently John didn't need to worry about this man catching him out, it seemed Tommy was too preoccupied thinking of other things, his bloodshot eyes darted everywhere, his body on a defensive yet clearly scared stance. "What's eating at you mate?" John said patting him on the shoulder, Tommy jumped, startled then bit his lip. "It's this Ryan project...It's...Not what i thought it was" "Ryan project?" John asked confused, Tommy nodded his head slowly. "Yeah you've heard right? Andrew Ryan and this blasted-I shouldn't say" Tommy said chewing his lip harder. "Andrew Ryan..." John thought over, excellent this man knew about the project, project Rapture. John had heard storys of a city underwater, Ryan's city, and he wanted in. "Why somethin' happened?" "I-er shouldn't say, but-" Tommy looked around then leaned in to a whisper "there are rumors of a special drug that-" Tommy stopped midsentence when two scientists walked out the building, down the street. John was intrigued, wanted to know more, wanted to go to Rapture and meet Andrew Ryan. John looked over his shoulder and slipped a clumpfull of money into Tommy's hand "take me to Rapture"

**Rapture: 1947**

**The Sander Cohen dance hall- Evening**

Victoria Cambell finished by landing one leg high in the air, the small group clapped. Victoria slowly brought it down and bowed, normally she would be thrilled of the loud claps from Cohen but today she felt uneasy. When she came down to Rapture, Andrew Ryans had said she would become a big star, but it never happened. The only thing she stars in is Cohen's plays and since they weren't exceptionally good she wasn't happy. "Well done Vikki, love" Sander Cohen admired then looked at the group "rehersals are over for today, tomorrow we will shock the audience with our stunning show!" Victoria grabbed her bag and left the barely lit hall into the glass corrider, she watched as a giant school of colorful fish swam above her head. Vikki sighed and carried on walking, she untied her brown bun and let her long locks sway at her shoulders. Victoria walked on, ignoring the stares from others as she walked head down. Suddenly Vikki was tossed to the ground, she looked up to see a man shaking, his eyes were wild and he held tightly to a sharp knife. Vikki screamed, the man looking around at the forming group of people and sped off. A woman with a blonde bob helped her back up on her feet. "Thank you" she said forcing a smile then ran off home.

Victoria's home was in the rich part of Rapture, she felt sorry for the poor blighters who lived in the slums especially the young children. Ryan said things would be different, but he lied, it ended up worse. Victoria sat down in her favourite armchair and poured herself a glass of wine as she took a sip she stared at the tape recorder she was given when she entered Rapture. "We'll make history" she muttered quoting Andrew Ryan. Victoria hadn't recorded anything yet, it was her first month living here and she already wanted to leave...

_Thankyou for reading, i hoped you like it. I'll update asap, please review!_


End file.
